


Welcome to the Avengers

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Nick Fury is on a segway, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: This is how u get into da Avengers,





	Welcome to the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> give kudos was da bee or da segway or if you ship Nick Fury and his Segway.

Steve and Bruce crying. Clint walks in, “What’s wrong?”

Bruce and Steve say sobbing, “We killed a bee!”

Nick Fury comes in on a segway.”Welcome to the Avengers Initiative!” Nick Fury backs out of the room on segway. The segway goes faster and faster. Nick Fury and the segway fall out the window. “God Damn it!”


End file.
